


Empty Space

by darlenesdom



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i'm upset at my own writing, yes we all sob in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlenesdom/pseuds/darlenesdom
Summary: Dom is leaving.





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little something because I love pain and writing pain at 1am, apparently.

“You know, the worst thing is that I fucking love you.” Darlene looks into the Dom’s eyes as she says these words. Tears begin to roll hot down the brunette’s cheeks as the redhead reaches her face to wipe them away.

“I love you.” Darlene continues.

“I-” The redhead tries before Darlene cuts her off.

“Don’t. Let’s just leave that out there for a moment.” The brunette smiles, almost bittersweet. Dom moves to lean her forehead against the other woman’s, both now quietly sobbing. Neither making a move to pull back.

Dom places Darlene’s hand in hers and interlaces their fingers. A small gesture that doesn’t go unnoticed by the brunette. Dom’s other hand moves to cup Darlene’s cheek now, and the redhead is the first to finally, and reluctantly, move to properly face her now. A moment passes before she speaks, her voice a little more than a whisper, with the rawness that comes after crying --

“Darlene, I love you too.” With that, Dom gently pulls Darlene closer and kisses the brunette with an absolute tenderness, Darlene thinks. This was intended to be a goodbye kiss, both know this. In just a few minutes, Dom is going to walk away and get on that plane. This has to happen.

“You’re shaking.”

“I don’t want to forget this feeling Dom. Can we just-” Interrupting herself now, she pulls Dom awkwardly into her body in an attempt to hold her. For the first few moments, it doesn’t work out as intended, but strong arms finally wrap around her and, in turn, the brunette buries her face into the redhead’s neck. Both women relax into the embrace finally, Dom turning to kiss Darlene’s forehead.

If this is going to be the last time that this happens, both women want to hold on to this moment- the way that this feels, for as long as they possibly can.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Empty Space' by James Arthur.
> 
> I stole one line of dialogue from Fleabag because PWB is a genius. Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Find me on twitter @darlenesdom


End file.
